Ohio
]] Ohio is the 17th state of the United States of America. * In The Muppet Movie, Professor Krassman claims that Kermit will have enough voltage running through his brain to light up Cincinnati after using his electronic cerebrectomy machine. * In The Muppets Take Manhattan, Scooter and the Swedish Chef are seen working in a movie theater in Cleveland, OH. Lew Zealand is a regular patron. In the comic book adaptation, Rowlf's kennel is also in Ohio, whereas in the movie it is located in Delaware. * The Country Trio sang To Morrow (a song about the city of Morrow, OH) on The Muppet Show. * According to Kermit's response to a letter written to John Denver in Rocky Mountain Holiday, Miss Piggy has an aunt who lives in Toledo. *Granny Snuffle lives in Cincinnati, OH. Snuffy visits her in Elmo Saves Christmas. *Throughout Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game, Mr. Johnson mistakes the game show for the bus stop to Cincinnati, OH, where he plans on visiting his mother. However, in a later sketch, Grover delivers a singing telegram to Mr. Johnson, from his mommy in Cincinnati; Mr. Johnson replies that his mommy lives in Chicago, Illinois. *In a 1974 episode of Sesame Street, Oscar is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati, and finds himself in desperate need of trash for games. * In Sesame Street segment "The Cursed Prince", Grover is determined that the story went wrong, that the prince and princess were supposed to get married and open a hardware store in Cleveland. *In A Special Sesame Street Christmas, Dick Smothers convinces Oscar the Grouch that he really is the Ghost of Christmas Future by saying, "When was the last time you saw an outfit like this, huh?" Oscar responds, "The last time I flew over Cleveland?" Smothers answers, "Precisely." *CAMPO, or the Committee to Award Miss Piggy the Oscar, was founded by Bruce Collin and Jim Hall in Cincinnati. *A Veterinarian's Hospital sketch on the Muppet Show joked that the Screaming Thing has three left feet, but also left two feet in Cincinnati. *Fob Canine heads off to Cleveland to start a comic book company in the television series Dog City (series). * When the Muppets take their show on the road in The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road, their first stop is Little Gideon, Ohio. Waldorf's cousin lives there, and is eager to see if The Muppet Show really is as bad as his cousin has said. * In the 1993 coloring book Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States, Baby Fozzie pays a visit to the Pro Football Hall of Fame in Canton, Ohio. * In a Sesame Street Twitter post, Grover names "Great Grovers in History". He mentions Grover Cleveland, who he believes to be the King of Ohio. * In the Sesame Street special Big Bird in Japan, one of the running gags is that Big Bird is often greeted with "Ohayo," japanese for "good morning," but he mistakes it as residents telling him they are from Ohio. When he finally learns what "Ohayo" means, he sighs a sigh of relief, remarking "Thank goodness! I was beginning to think there was nobody left in Cleveland." *In Don't Eat the Pictures, one of Big Bird's guesses as to where "today meets yesterday" is Cleveland. *In " Little Green Lie", Piggy says she's going on a Dayton, Ohio charity trip after Robin hears her say "date". *In Sesame Street Episode 3615 Maria, Luis, and Gabi plan to see the film "Moving to Cleveland", about a family that moves to Cleveland, however Elmo mishears this and believes that they are in fact moving to Cleveland. Having no idea what Cleveland is, he asks Gordon who informs him it's a city in Ohio, he then mentions that it was a President, and a football team. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Real World Locations Category:Muppets Take Manhattan Locations